On Night's Wing
by Thief-Runner
Summary: New werewolves, but in Grand junction? Not a Vampire fic, so don't get mad. This is pro WW and bash Vampire so don't flame!


Title:

By: Thief-Runner

~~~~~~~~~Chap. 1: Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

There were many times that I would often wonder if what I was doing was right. Was it right for me to be alive , only to kill others who were some what like me, but only different? My friends were only my friends because I was one of them, my family didn't know what I was, I wasn't even sure what I was—Things had become hard after my fathers sudden death. We moved, my mother remarried, my brother and I stopped talking, my sister became distant just like I had, and I stayed away from my mother and her husband— I hated what had happened. I hated the pain I was inflicting upon my mother, but I couldn't help it. It was easier to keep her in the dark than to let her suffer with me.

It started on November 27, 2009. My mother had decided to move us Grand Junction Colorado. My siblings and I were less than happy. The car ride there was horrible. My brother began to argue with John, my mother's husband, and my sister completely ignored my mother. It pained me, having to put my mother through this, but I couldn't help it. My mother brought this upon herself.

Instead of thinking about it, I put my head phones in a turned my I-Pod on. As I stared out the window, I noticed something. A giant black wolf. Standing at the edge of the woods, at first I was frightened but then the wolf turned and left. Before it left, however, I could have sworn it looked straight at me. John had stopped arguing with Ray and was tense. He too had seen the wolf.

"Wolves live here?" My question was directed straight at him. His gaze turned away from the woods and to me. "Only a few. Very seldom will you find a wolf that big. There is a pack however, that lives around here. They're that size, and two are bigger. They are very— well let's just say they aren't afraid of anything." His turned back around and began to talk silently to my mother; I couldn't hear them, even without my headphones off. John didn't turn around anymore after that.

We had reached the house not long after, and as soon as my sister and I walked in, we noticed one thing. There was no furniture. My mother had laughed and told us since it was still early we could go shopping, so we did.

We unloaded all the boxes and buckets, then headed back out. Our rather large brick house began to fade away as we got farther away, but just before it was out of site, I saw the wolf again. It's large frame was as tall as our mail box, possibly bigger. When the house was out of site I turned back around and began to think, but didn't have long to because John and Ray, my brother, began to argue again.

We had just arrived at the mall when my mother handed each of us quiet a bit of money and informed, "Buy anything you like. Clothes, furniture, that kind of stuff. I'll call you when you need to head back towards the car. Be safe." She then turned and was led away by John. My sister and I headed inside while my brother followed not long after. We all split up inside and went shopping on our own.

It wasn't long before I had bought and loaded everything I needed up. My mom still hadn't called so I headed back in, and to my horror (not really) I came across a pet store. I walked in, which was my first mistake, and began to look around.

While looking around, I noticed Jade. She was sitting in a small cage full of puppies. All of them were Siberians, which didn't surprise me. Our dad had loved them so much!

She was sitting in the cage with a boy. He seemed to be a little older than my brother, who was 17. Jade was having fun. More fun than she'd had in a long time. It must have looked weird, me sitting there smiling while watching her, but I didn't care.

I finally moved on and began to look at the different pups when I felt someone come up from behind me. I didn't need to know who it was for the scent of cherry's filled my nose.

"Can we get a puppy?" Jade's quiet voice was excited and happy. It made me smile again. I turned my head towards her and smirked.

"Do you want a puppy, or a boy?" My teasing smiled caused her to blush. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute! I loved it when my sister wasn't all quiet.

"Shut-up! I want a puppy!" She joined in on my laughing and hugged me. "Please sis. They're Siberians! I can still have enough money to buy one and the supplies!" Her eyes looked up from the ground and she stared at me. I couldn't help but sigh and nod my head.

"Alright, but I'm getting one too!" I winked and walked back to where the guy was standing and laughed softly and whispered low enough so he was the only one that could hear me, "Hurt her, you die." I walked by him and knelt down in the small cage. Two pups made there way over to me. Both were around six-weeks old and very playful.

The boy and Jade knelt down with me and one puppy ran to Jade. It was around six-weeks old too, but he was calm. He just crawled into her lap and fell asleep. Someone else entered the cage and sat down beside the boy. The new boy spoke softly, as to not wake the puppy, "Drake, Logan is looking for you. He is very—un entertained by your choice." The boy then glanced at me. His chocolate brown eyes held nothing but love, and I did not understand that.


End file.
